Just Missed The Train
by O'MiaLove
Summary: Set after 5.09 & 5.10- The group hangs out at Tric for the night. Peyton’s finally letting Lucas go. Lucas notices that Peyton’s finally letting him go. Is it what either of them wants? Hell no. Peyton and Lucas’ POV


**A/N: So this takes place after Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want and For Tonight You're Only Here To Know. So Peyton finally decides to let Lucas go. The fighting in the Library really did happen! Even the song where Peyton sang "With the very same ring" and her little rant about the rich girl who got everything she wanted! And what did NOT happen was Lindsay's speech at the end. I know it was sad and all, but seriously she totally killed the awesomeness that was Peyton in that awesome scene! So yeah I hated that she did it so in here she did not :D and that mean's Lindsay and Peyton didn't 'makeup'**

Peyton's POV

Brooke's going to kills me. My mind's quickly racing with the tongue lashing I'm probably gonna get from the overly cheerful best friend. She said to meet her at Tric at seven o'clock sharp because she had some major news. I quickly glance at my watch and it reads 7:37; afraid to look at my cell phone because I know I probably have about half a dozen missed calls already.

Jumping out of my car I wish I hadn't. The cold air is hitting my bare legs with such force a billion goose bumps suddenly pop up and my hairs all over the place the wind causing it to fly in every direction. Running up the steps to the entrance gives me a bit of warmth flowing through my body, but it isn't until I walk in that the heat makes the goose bumps disappear in seconds. I flatten out my hair making sure it's parted three fourths of the way so it doesn't look so wild and straighten out any wrinkles that I might have on the front of my dress. I was about to shed my coat, that was a little longer than my dress, but I immediately froze when I looked into the intense blue staring eyes. What the hell were _'they' _doing here? I inwardly grown wanting to make a run for it. All someone had to do was shout 'Run Forest, Run' and I'd be out of here faster than freaking superman.

I take heavy steps towards the old group of friends I have and to their new best friend. Jesus, I don't know why I even care. He's always chosen someone over me. Why should it matter or make any difference now? _'Oh, rights, like you don't know?'_ The evil little subconscious in the back of my head began to speak every syllable getting louder. _'It's called L.O.V.E'_

I laugh to myself muttering "More like being blind."

"P. Sawyer." Oh, her tone doesn't sound too pleased. "How nice of you to grace us with your presents. Take a seat."

She orders and pats the empty stool next to her, but I shake my head no. Not only because if I did then I would only be one person away from Lucas Scott, but because I wasn't about to stick around and let the _perfect_ fiancée prod around with MY ring on.

"No can do. B. Davis." She raises her eyebrow as if questioning me and I quickly think of a lie. "You see I met this pretty awesome guy today and we made plans."

"Please don't tell me you met him online." I can tell she's joking, but there's that hint of seriousness in her voice because she's my best friend and most importantly she cares. "Because that would be really path…"

"Brooke Davis!" I squeak out because I'm not pathetic. "I'll have you know that he's an undiscovered musician who came by my label today and well the rest is history." It wasn't a complete lie. There was this musician that came by Red Bedroom Records who was interested in me, but the feelings weren't mutual.

She jumps up for joy and engulfs me in one of those 'you're not going to be an old maid' kind of hugs and I get a full view of Lucas. He doesn't seem too pleased, but seriously what the hell does he care for Mr. I-need-to-go-see-Lindsay. I can't help the smug smile that comes across my features.

"So, **best friend**, what's up?"

I ask putting extra emphasis on best friend because she was mine and I wouldn't let Lindsay take that away from me even if it made me sound like a spoiled five year old.

"Ok. So I've thought a lot about this and all my goals and wishes have come true, but there's one thing missing. I'm successful, rich, I have the best family ever…" she rubs my arm softly. "Not to mention I'm totally hot."

"Spit it out, Brooke."

I hear Nathan speak, but I don't bother to look his way. I keep my eyes attentively on Brooke afraid that if I didn't I'd be staring in the eyes that to this very day make me go weak in the legs.

"I want to have a baby! I want to adopt!"

I hate myself because once the word _baby _escapes her lips I glance at Lucas and he's staring back. We're like that for no more than five seconds, but those five little seconds said it all. 'What if?'

She earns a hug from everyone around the table and I'm the last to congratulate her.

"You're going to be a great mom." I'm speaking from the bottom of my heart because I truly believe that my best friend is going to make the life of an under privileged child so much easier. "On behalf of Skillz I'd like to say that you're defiantly a MILF, B. Davis."

The people I like to call my friends, minus one certain person, chuckled.

"Speaking of Skillz where is he? You two have been like Siamese twins the last couple of days."

I genuinely laugh. I could almost hear him says something along the lines of 'Dawg, P. Sawyer is my home girl.' Or 'I'm on Team Peyton, bitches.' He's really been there for me through the whole rollercoaster that is Lucas Scott and Lindsay Strauss. Not that anyone, but Brooke would know that because I haven't talked to Nathan since I dropped him off at the hospital the day after I got back into town. I haven't talked to Haley since she practically accused me of being a whore; her words not mine. And Lucas well I'm trying to cut him out otherwise it would be too damn hard to have him in this outer shell I call my life.

"He's actually out on a date. I think he's finally taking a step forward after the whole Bevin trust issue."

Brooke nod's her head towards me. She doesn't know what exactly went on with Skillz and Bevin and I know for a fact that neither does Nathan and Haley or Lindsay for that matter. It's only me and Lucas who truly knows and that's just one more connection that I have to share with the man.

"I hope you can take that step forward too."

This time it's me who nod's, but I hesitated at first. I'm not sure if I can and she gives me a simple smile. Breathing has become difficult now; I hate having my weakness showing in front of a crowd so I quickly turn on the fakeness.

"So, Skillz is gonna come over later tonight around 12-ish. Dish about everything! There's gonna be rocky road ice cream and peanut M&M's. You in, Brooke?"

I don't mean to leave Haley or Nathan out, but it's kind of a single person's thing. They have Lucas and Lindsay to do couple-y stuff.

"Heck yeah. This is going to be so fun. Rant about exes and sex." I can see her eyes glisten with a devilish sparkle. "Watch out Lucas and Nathan."

I mention that I have to go giving Brooke a hug and telling her that I'll see her later tonight. She says she wants the full details of my so called date and I see Lucas cringe, but I try my best to ignore it and wave bye to Haley and Nathan as I keep un-acknowledging the newly engaged couple.

Walking out of Tric I feel his eyes on me and once I'm out the door I can finally breathe and when I catch a glimpse at my watch the numbers read 7:56. Only nineteen minutes down and all that's left is the rest of my life to go on without Lucas.

Lucas' POV

I'm at Tric, tonight, celebrating my engagement with my fiancée, brother, and best friend. I know it's such a sudden move, but I didn't plan on her finding Peyton's ring. And there's the name and mental image of the women I can't get out of my head or my heart for more than ten seconds at a time. I didn't think straight, it's all such a blur, getting down on one knee. I don't even know how or why I even proposed. I was going to break up with Lindsay that night. The night after my whole world made sense again. Why did she have to find the ring?

'Because Lindsay is the right choice.'

I keep telling myself forcing it to be true. I'm knocked out of my thoughts as I hear Haley mention something about Brooke being here, at Tric, and inviting her over to celebrate. Brooke meet's my gaze and she's staring daggers at me. I think about the day after I proposed to Lindsay. The day Peyton begged me not to marry her, the day she said she'd let me go because it's what Keith did for my mom. The ultimate sacrifice. I wanted to beg her not to, but I just informed her that I was in love with Lindsay. It was also the same day Brooke slapped me across the face yelling and cursing my name. Telling me I was scum for kissing Peyton then proposing to Lindsay and especially for using the same ring not to mention threatening that if I ever so much as look at Peyton with my_ 'squinty eyes' _she'll have me buried six feet under. And if Peyton ever came home a crying mess because of me, again, then I would meet the true wrath of Brooke Penelope Davis.

That tore at my heart more than any person can imagine. Just to think that I was the person who swore to save her from all the evil in the world and here I was the one who was doing the most damage. Who would save her from me?

"Sorry I can't. I'm meeting Peyton here in a few minutes."

Brooke said her name; not like the others who didn't dare say the P word. We let her be as we all grabbed drinks and toasted to the upcoming nuptials. Thirty-five minutes later and Peyton still hadn't shown up. I was getting worried when Brooke asked us to join her because her best friend hadn't show up yet. I sat next to Brooke telling her that everything would be fine. Peyton probably just got caught up in work or something.

"But I called her about seven times and she doesn't even answer."

That wasn't like Peyton. I started to worry more my eyes are glued to Tric's entrance as I stood from my seat about to go on a search party for my curly blonde. That is until I see her walk in. It's Peyton Sawyer in all glory form giving me a view of her gorgeous legs, the very legs that make me go weak.

She's looking at me and I could read the annoyance in her eyes when she sees me. That makes the smile I was previously sporting drop. Wasn't she happy to see me the way I was to see her?

I watch her movements closely and when Brooke orders her to take a seat she says no. I can't help but think that she can't even stand to be around me when I so desperately need to be around her. I didn't believe her when she said she was going to let me go. I figured I'd see her at the Rivercourt that night begging me to not marry the wrong woman, but she wasn't. I stop by Brooke's house and she's never there; same goes for Tric. It's like she has this device that says 'You are here and Lucas Scott is there.'

"I met this guy…"

The words leave her mouth and my hands instantly turn into fists. Who was this guy? Besides some musician? He's already not good enough for her, I can tell you that much. I'm getting insanely jealous now and I really shouldn't even care, but her smile is a vindicated one and that causes my blood to boil. Is she actually enjoying seeing me miserable?

I can hear Brooke rambling, but I can't make out the words and I hear Nathan say something, but their just as incoherent as Brookes. Suddenly I hear her say 'want a baby.' And my eyes quickly go to look at Peyton. It takes her a second, but I finally get to see into those gorgeous green eyes. All the questions that have been haunting me since the day I left her.

'What if I never left…Do you think we'd still be together?'

My eyes search for an answer.

'Of course!'

And she gives it to me. No words needing to be spoken.

'Would we be married?'

'Duh.'

I ask another question and her eyes tell me everything.

'And kids?'

'Maybe a little girl with a baby boy on the way.'

I want to ask more. Look into her soul and figure out the answers, but I suddenly feel Brooke's arms around me and that's the last of the 'what ifs' that would probably be answered. I watch as the best friends since high school hug and Peyton makes a comment that is so Skillz and I wonder how she knows him so well. They were never really close. Then I hear Brooke's comment.

"Speaking of Skillz where is he? You two have been like Siamese twins the last couple of days."

At first I didn't know what that meant, but suddenly the pieces started to fit together. All those times my friend had said he needed somewhere to be. Those couple of times the assistant coach missed practice. Then there was two days ago when I told him that Lindsay was my fiancée. He congratulated me, but quickly took off and I really didn't think about it at the time, but he had gone to go and console the broken hearted girl, my Peyton.

The knife in my heart twists a little more when Brooke hoped that Peyton could take a step forward when it comes to her trust issues. The issues that I caused to resurface. Everything from there just seems to fade out until I hear Peyton and date and details all in the same sentence and I tense up. I can't help it. She's probably going to be kissing some stranger tonight when she could have been kissing me. Could have been in my arms tonight if I hadn't made the second biggest mistake of my life and that was proposing to Lindsay; the first was letting Peyton go when I walked out on her.

My eyes never leave her as she makes her way out of the club the door closes and before its fully shut I can see her inhale a deep breath of the night's air. Then her figures gone. All I can think of is that she didn't say goodbye. Now I know how she must of felt. Alone and scared and I hate myself a little bit more because I made her feel that way. But then again I've been feeling alone every day since I proved her theory of 'People always leave' right. But the real question I should ask myself is if I would be able to feel this way for eternity?

**A/N: So what do you think?? Hope y'all like it! I had a lot of fun writing it! it's almost 3am here and I just couldn't get to sleep without finishing this and posting this :D I also have a story I want to go with this one shot, but it probably won't get started till 'It's Not Over' Is complete and i will try my best to get the next chapter of 'Time To Pretend up later on wednesday….oh and as always**

**REVIEW :D PLEASE!**


End file.
